


There She Stands

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Plot - I reread often, Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Rohan soldier dreams of Eowyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There She Stands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There she stands, the White Lady, the star.  
Who can compare to her beauty?  
Even the loveliest of Elves dim next to her.  
Her beauty, her grace, her cold fire make my heart burn  
There she stands.

There she stands, the terrible warrior, the fire.  
Who can withstand her fury?  
Even the mightiest warrior of Sauron fell before her blade.  
Her strength, her courage, her bloodied sword stun my mind  
There she stands.

There she stands, the Shieldmaiden, the Princess.  
Who can question her?  
Even I, a man, a warrior, cannot resist her.  
Her beauty and grace, her fire and strength, her courage and blade; they capture my soul.  
There she stands.


End file.
